Lucky and the Monster of the Dark Woods (Chapter 1 and 2)
by Bubba-Bubz25
Summary: On a normal night like any other the PALs are told of a legend about a winged monster that comes and takes livesrock, but its just a legend, Right? They will have to find out...
1. Chapter1

The sound of laughing girls resonates through out the empty streets of Miradero, the source of the laughter is coming from the Prescott family house, in one room with a large tipi Lucky, pru and Abigale are laughing and giggling amoung themselves, with bowls of marshmellows, books on horses and excess feathers laying on the floor from their last pillow fight.

"Ok..ok" Lucky said trying to stop herself from laughing. "You did what, to Snips?" Lucky said to Abigail cheerfully.

Abigale whipes away her tears and trys to answer Luckys question

"When me and snips were young, Snips would always try to pull pranks on me or scare the life out of me." Abigale said to both Lucky and Pru.

"So one day I hid in a haybale in the stables... when Snips came looking for me" Abigale could barely finish her sentence with out snickering. I snuck up behind him and I got the jump on him, he got so scared and flailed his arms around like he was trying to do some weird crazy punching moves, and he fell into the water troft" The room erupted with laughter from all the girls

"But thats just the begining... when he then tryed to storm off... he got his foot stuck in a bucket and fell straight into the haybale!" Abigale laughed as well as the girls.

"He didnt talk to you for a week did he?" Pru snickerd.

"Yeah, he ended up with hay in unmentionable places! he hated me more after that."

"Do you regret it?" Lucky asked

"Nope" Abigale replied

"Who would, getting revenge on snips is the best reward a girl can get" Pru added

All the girls once again burst out in laughter, as they grab their marshmellows and dig in, but they are interupted by the door opening to reveal a man with blonde hair wearing a suit and tie it turns out to be Luckys father James

"Well it sounds like you girls are having fun". James Prescott remarked with a smile to the girls.

"Hey dad, Abigale was just telling us a story about how she got revenge on snips" Lucky said wiping away the tears from her face.

"Well I can tell it was a good revenge plan." James prescott said with a chuckle

Suddenly another figure apeared behind james, a woman with ginger hair wearing a turquoise dress with flower patterns, the woman turns out to be kate, Lucky, Pru's and Abigail's teacher.

"Hello girls!" Kate says peering around James with a bowl of snacks for the girls.

Hey Miss Flores!" Lucky says cheerfully

Kate chuckles "you dont have to call me by my full name now lucky, you can just call me Kate from now on ok."

"And you dont have to call her miss flores any more, now she is Mrs Prescot" James says proudly putting his arm around Kate.

The girls all say Aww in unison

"And i am always happy to be apart of your family" kate replys holding James's hand in her own, but other than that we just wanted to bring you some more snacks".

Kate holds out a bowl with candy, cakes and even fruit and vegetables to add to the bowl.

"Oooo.. this looks good." Abigail says cheerfully picking off a strawberry from the bowl

"I just wanted to make sure that your getting both sugar and protein." Kate says

"This looks great, thanks Mrs Flore-" Pru was about to finish her sentance before realising her mistake "oh sorry i mean, Mrs Prescott" Pru says taking the bowl off off Kate.

The girls all admire the wide range of food, but thier admiring is short lasted when the girls hear a woman saying to kate.

"Kate, what are you doing? Your supposed to be resting! The voice turns out to belong to Aunt Cora.

"Cora dear, im fine, I'm not completely useless". Kate says trying to reassure Cora

"Well i know you are capable of taking care of your self my dear, but your pregnant and we cant risk anything". Cora says taking Kate by the sholders and guiding her to the stairs.

"Cora its not due for 8 months" Kate says trying to free herself from Coras hands, but its no use.

Kate sighs knowing that she is not going to convince Cora other wise and turns to James for help

"Sorry sweet heart i cant help you with this one" james says with a smile shrugging his sholders.

Kate gives james a smile with one eyebrow raised as she is dragged away by aunt cora.

"You know shes probably going to hate you after that" lucky jokingly says to her father

"Hey come on, you know it would take a life time to convince cora something." James says in defence

The girls chuckle "yeah, your probably right" says Lucky

"Hey girls have you ever heard of 'The Beast from the Dark woods' " James says in a creepy voice

The girls look at each other and shake their heads.

"Well some say that there is a monster that roams the woods especially at night, they say that it comes into the night and steals away cattle and in some cases... children!" James says to the girls.

The girls squeal and huddle together

"W..what does it look like?" Abigail says timidly

"They say it has black grey fur and large bat like wings that reach over a foot long."

The girls huddle together closer

"And thats not the last of it, it has razor sharp teeth and claws, a long rat like tail, devil-like horns and blood red eyes just like its unquenchable thurst for...HUMAN BLOOD!

All the girls scream in unison before bursting out in laughter.

"Thats a good story Mr Prescott." Pru says catching air to breath after laughing "but thats just a legend right?"

"I dont know it could be, we will never know." Mr prescott says exiting the room making spooky ghost noises.

The girls sit is silence for a moment be for laughing again to themselves

"Wow lucky, your dad sure is good at making up scary monsters from scratch " Abigail says to Lucky while stuffing one of the cakes from the bowl into her mouth.

"Thanks, dad told me that he would tell scary storys to aunt Cora when they were kids and she believed every single one of them." Lucky said in responce

"Woah, is that why she needs so much convincing to do stuff?" Pru asks eating one of the candys

"Probably" Lucky says in responce

"Lets just hope we don't turn out that way in the future." Abigail adds with a mouth half full of cake.

Lucky looks away with a unsure look

"Lucky, your not saying you beleve that story are you?" Pru asks with an unsure tone

"Well i... i dont know, but i have a weird feeling its like i know some how that the Beast of the Dark Woods is out there... some where, i dunno"

"Lucky, you are strange" pru says dissmisivly "and besides if that thing was real it would have been hunted down and mounted on someones wall by now." she adds

"Aww, that poor monster, now I feel bad for it, all it wants is some food" Abigale says sadly before her attention is drawn to a large dark chocloate cookie being handed to her by Pru. "Oooo~ cookie" Abigail says happily, she instantly takes the cookie out of Prus hand and started eating.

"There, are we happy now?" Pru asks.

Abigale had already finished eating the cookie and wiped away the chocolate around her mouth her wrist.

"Yep, i sure am!" She says contently.

Lucky is still lost in thought about this creature, was it beacuse she was scared of it or was it something else, her thoughts are interupted by a loud neighing coming from outside, Lucky looks out to see her beloved horse Spirit looking up at the window, letting out a loud neigh.

"Hey boy!" Lucky says happily ,seeing her horse broke her out of her trance of thoughts "you want a marshmallow?" Lucky says playfully, Spirit lets out an excited whinny, Lucky grabs two of the marshmellows from the bowl and returns to the window.

"Ok boy, spin," Spirit spins around in a circle as he was told "good!" she thows Spirit the first Marshmellow, he catches it and waits for the next command from Lucky not paying attention that Abigail and Pru are now watching him

"now speak" Lucky says and Spirit lets out a loud snort in responce, "good boy!" Lucky praises as she thows Spirit the final marshmellow.

"Woah, the sky is so pretty tonight" says Abigail as she looks at the sky.

Lucky and Pru look up to see a dark blue sky with glowing white stars and a bright moon in the distance

"Yeah" Pru yawns "gosh im tired, im gonna hit the hay.

"Me too" says Abigail rubbing her eyes" coming Lucky?

"Yeah ill be there in a minute" Lucky responds to Abigail

Both Abigail and Pru walk back into the tipi in Luckys room, and lucky still looks out of the window at the stary sky, she looks down at Spirit who is still standing there waiting for orders.

"Its ok boy you can go back to your herd now, good night." Lucky says sleeply to Spirit , Spirit gives a snort and gallops away over the hills to his herd for the night, Lucky walks back into the room to find the girls fast asleep under thier blankets on thier small mattresses on the floor , she gives a small chuckle and slips under her blanket onto her mattress that is also on the floor.

she thinks to herself "gosh, how stupid am i ?, beleving that a silly legend was real." Lucky chuckles to herself "Pru was right, i really am strange", more and more she could feel her eye lids get heavyer as drifted of to sleep.

Aaaaaaaa first chapter

And as you can see its god awful, but im just doing this for fun, if some body has and feed back let me know.


	2. Chapter2

Suddenly the sounds of bells echos though out the not so empty streets of Miradero, as people still dressed in their nightwear are all steping out of their homes to see what all the fuss is about.

"Argg" says Lucky sleepaly "whats that bell for? She added rubbing her head

"Five more minutes please" Abigail added as she pulled her pillow over her head.

"Wait a minute..." Pru says as she shot up from her bed before letting out a loud gasp of distress "thats the emergency bell!" she shouts, quickly getting up and putting on her boots and clothes.

"Wait ,what do you mean emergancy bell?" Lucky asks trying to brush her hair

"There is this special bell that we have incase of an emergency and- well, i mean its pretty self explanatory, but we only use it in really REALLY bad emergencies." Pru replys

"Well if its that bad then lets go!" Abigail says suddenly perking up, with half a cookie hanging out of her mouth, which is properly the reason why she perked up so quickly.

"Ok PALs, lets see what this emergency is all about." Lucky says triumphantly, getting up and putting on her boots.

After alot of stubling and falling, the girls all get dressed and rush down stairs, running past and completely ignoreing Aunt cora, who is trying to get them to stop the girls but ultimately failing.

"Do you think its anything Serious ,Pru?" Lucky asks as they run

"I hope not, but with all of these people here is very likely" Pru says in return

The Pals finaly reach were all the commotin is, its a farmers barn, and they come across Mr Granger "Dad!" Pru calls out to her father

"Pru, you might want to see this" Asks mr Granger

"why, whats happend?" Pru responds

"See for yourself" mr garnger says pointing a hand in the direction of the crowd.

Pru pushes past the all the people and can be heard letting out a loud gasp, curious the girls take a look and they are met with a horror show.

The girls are met with the sight of four dead sheep, their once white coats are now a blood red, the rest of the remaining sheep are all huddled into the corner of the barn all have wide eyes while they shake like a leaf.

The girls are speechless as they stare at this terrible sight.

"Wh...wh?" Lucky is lost for words "what did this?"

"We dont know the sheriff is currently talking to the owner, and he kept going on about how "it had wings and a tailm, it looked like the devil!" Mr Granger says to lucky.

Lucky Pru and Abigale step away from the scene for a bit to process what happend.

"What could have done that?" Abigail said timidly

A wolf? Lucky guessed

"No, wolves would leave prints behind and there warnt any, plus they only attack one prey only not half of the flock" Pru says

"And they would take those other four sheep to their den and not leave it here. Added

Lucky.

While the girls ponderd to themselves, lucky heard a familiar voice of the Sheriff, she followed the voice to the farmers house were she listend through the window.

"So Mr Wilington, what your telling me is there was a giant bird like creature, that killed four of your sheep but only took three." Asked the sheriff with a unbelievable look on his face.

"Yes sir" replyed the farmer with great confidence" he only took three beacuse he couldnt take the other four, now thats what i call poor planing, beacuse now i just lost three of my best rams." The farmer said quite angrily.

"Look sir i dont know about you but i dont beleve a single word your saying" the sheriff said dissmisivly

"Well its good my son got that new fancy camra of his, beacuse he got a picture of that crature. Said the farmer once again proud of himself as he nodded to his son who was sitting across the table from him to show the picture he took

The sheriff face slightly lit up

Here you go sheriff, take a good ol' look at that.

The sheriff holds the picture up to wear Lucky can see as well, and the picture is very dark but you can see a basic out line of the animal, shows of a large winged creature with a long tail, holding one of the rams in its mouth and the other two the beast has its claws wrapped around them, grasping the lifess rams bodys.

Lucky lets out a small gasp, but was loud enough to make the farmers son look in the direction of the noise, lucky quickly ducks to not be spotted.

"So this is the thing that killed your sheep?" The sheriff asked sounded more convinced now that there is proof.

"Yes sir no doubt about it, if i were lying i wouldn't have gotten my son to take a picture of that beast" the famer replyed

The sheriff not knowing what to say thanks the farmer for his time and walks out, lucky noticeing the sheriff leaving and quickly hides, she watches as the sheriff walk over to Mr Granger and from what lucky could guess from what they were saying was the sheriff was telling Mr Granger and her father about the sighting and the picture as she can hear Mr Grangers loud unbeleving laughter from all the way over to the farmers house.

In the stables Pru and abigail are brushing down and feeding thier horses.

Hey Pru, you ok? Youve been very quiet." Abigail asks Pru as she feeds Boomerang an apple.

"No, im not ok, im worried about that animal that attacked those sheep i mean, what if that thing comes back, and this time, goes for our horses." Pru responds as she brushes down Chica Linda.

"That thing wont come back if the farmer managed to scare it away it might not come back" Abigail said trying to make light on the situation

"Thats just it " it might not come back" but we dont know if it will." Pru says in an unshore tone.

Abigail puts a reasuring hand on Pru

"Pru it wont come back besides theres probably gonna be people watching the area for any thing." Abigail says reassuringly

Suddenly the swinging door opens and in walks Spirit, the girls look to the door waiting to see lucky walk though but she isnt there.

"Huh, wheres lucky? "Abigail asks her self

"I dont know i thought she went for a ride with you Spirit". Pru says to Spirit

Spirit shakes his head , and just like that Lucky bursts though the door to the stable, panting with a big smile on her face with the picture clutched tightly in her hand.

"Guys your not going to believe what i found." Lucky said loudly while she tryed to catch her breath

"Uhhh...Hey Lucky nice to see you too". Pru said slightly in shock from Luckys sudden appearance

"Sorry its just i was listening to the farmers and the sheriffs conversation and the farmer said he saw a winged creature take the three rams".

"So you were basicly evesdroping" Pru said with an eye brow raised

Isnt that illegal? Abigail added

"Yeah well its for the greater good" Lucky said trying to defend herself "but look, the farmers son got a picture this thing. Lucky says excitedly as she unfolds the picture. "i managed to take this out of the Sheriffs jacket pocket." She adds fully unfolding the picture.

As she does this the girls all walk over the her to look at the image, shock is shown on the girls faces.

"So, what do you see? "Lucky asked with a sumg look

"A winged creature with three dead rams" Pru said shocked

"But what is that thing?" Abigail asks

"That, is the Monster of The Dark Woods." Lucky responded

All the girls look shocked and unconvinced that this animal in the picture is the monster Luckys father told them about but it has all of the characteristics.

"No, this... this isnt possible" Pru said to Lucky "how is this thing real, it has to be fake" Pru added taking the picture and holding it up to the light to find any trace that it was a fake.

"If the farmer was lying he wouldnt have gotten a picture of it." Lucky said in defence taking away the picture to smooth out the crumples in the photo paper.

"I just.." Pru sighs "i just cant find an explanation to this" pru said feeling more parranoyed than before

"Is it bad that im getting second thoughts about telling you that it wont come back?" Abigail said to Pru as she sat on a barrel, with an unsure look on her face, Pru seemed to look more worried after hearing Abigails words.

"Guys, you dont need to feel worried." Lucky said putting her hand on Prus sholder "i find it very unlikely that it will come back, from what im guessing is that it hunts in the woods and last night was its first time hunting here". Lucky says to both girls

Luckys theory managed to make the girls feel less paranoid, especially Pru, all three girls look at the image one more time.

"Well...it sure does look like what your dad told us" Pru sighed finaly giving up trying to find an explanation

"Yeah...its just as terrifying as well." Abigail said huddling up to the other two girls, who just give her raised eye brows.

Then Lucky notices, Spirit who had just eaten oats in his stable, step out to greet Lucky.

"Hey boy" Lucky says Rubbing Spirits muzzle, then a thought pops into her head.

"Hey spirit have you ever seen this around your heard?" Lucky asks holding up the picture to Spirit, he takes one look at it and lets out a loud and arrgesive neigh to the creature in the photo.

"Woah." Pru says shocked at Spirits responce

"Yeah, he really didnt like that picture" said Abigail to Lucky

"I dont know if he has come across that thing but he definitely dosnt like that monster " Lucky said while rubbing Spirits muzzle and neck to calm him down. "Maybe this...thing has attacked Spirits heard before?

"Lets hope not, they've already had a mountain lion attack them and you know what that did" Pru said in responce to lucky as she starts to walk into the saddle room to get her saddle.

Pru walks back out with her saddle and mattres and sets it all down on Chica lindas stable door, but suddenly the doors swing open and a boy on a donkey comes running thought the stable, spooking all the horses.

SNIPS! Abigail yells out making the boy stop at a screeching halt. "Snips what are you doing?!"

"Im coming to see you, Mr Granger is calling every one to the town hall to talk about some monster that killed some boring sheep." Snips said with a slight sigh in his voice "i would have liked to see it kill a bull!" Snips yelled in exitement.

Snips we do NOT want that thing coming back here, what if it kills out horses, or worse Sinyor Carrots.

"Pffft please" snips says dissmisivly "that monster is gonna have a hard time catching up with me!" Snips says proudly he rears up his donkey "onward senyoir Carrots!" He and his donkey run out of the stables with a dust cloud in there wake.

"So theres a meeting going on about this thing?" Abigail said to Pru

"Yep, told you the emergency bell was there for a reason" Pru said to abigail as she started to walk out of the stables to were the meeting was being held and the girls followed.

The girls walk into the town hall and there is a large crowd of people all sitting or staning the not only was the room filled with all the towns folk ,but also the chattering voices of the confused and slightly fearful people, there is a large stand with a microphone booth

"Gosh it looks like the whole town is here" Lucky said

The town watches as The sheriff, Mr Granger and Luckys Father step onto the stand

"Every one settle down please! Mr Granger shouts at the chattering crowd. We thank you all for coming to this meeting but me and my peers beleve that there is a possible threat to your safety." The crowd starts to talk among themselves in fear and confusion.

While lucky listens to the speach she realizes that the sheriff is walking up to the stand and Lucky still has the picture with her. "Uhhh...ill be right back" lucky says before running off, she sneaks up behind the sheriff and slips the picture back into his pocket with out being noticed.

"Were did you run off to?" Abigail asked Lucky as she walked through the crowd

"Just returning something." Lucky said in responce

"Now every one we have come to the conclusion that this animal is not like any other animal we are used to" Granger sighs to himself. "we think that this is...The Monster of the Dark Woods." Granger gulps knowing that his conclusion would sound like he was a mad man

Many people in the crowd looked at each other, some burst out in laughter, while others looked angry at the fact they were dragged here to listen to such ludicris, this caused alot of people to speak up in protest, some even started to get out of their chairs

"Ok look! i know it sounds crazy and i can see your all annoyed at me, but just stay for a few more minutes and i promise you it will be worth while" granger says to the large and angry crowd, the people who got up, now all sat back down, with annoyed and unconvinced faces.

Granger takes a large inhale and exhale. "We have proof" he says, the crowd starts to talk again, Granger hears some people whisper " this should be good" as they chuckle, while others start to look at thier pocket watches ticking down the minutes.

"We have a man here who said he saw this creature, he even got a photo of it" Granger said to the crowd as the curtains in the hall started to close and the room became dark, then a bright light appearedon the wall Mr Granger was standing in front of. "This is the image of the beast". then the photo that the farmers son took was placed under the mirror of the progector and was shown on the wall, the crowd gasped in shock , although the picture was very dark they could see the haunting siloutet plus the progector made it slightly easyer to see.

"Now Mr Wilington could you please give us a detailed descripton so we can get a basic idea of this animal" Granger says to the man who had stepped onto the stand

"Well lets see.." he said as he tryed to trace back through his memories, as he stands i silence Lucky notines a man in a suit with glasses holding a clip bord with paper attached and take out a pencil as he perpares to draw.

"He was a big ol feller, grey blueish fur and hair running down its back, stood on all four legs, had a long tail and wings" Wilington said, then the sound of grafite scraping across the paper started and echoed through out the room, lucky hadent noticed but the room was completely quite now, all were watching and listening on the edges of thier seats, including Pru and Abigail.

"How big exactly was it?" Granger asked

"Id say it.." the crowd all lean in to hear the answer "id say it was atleast seven foot tall"

The crowd all is all in shock as the size of this aniamal.

"Seven foot tall?... thats as big as a draft horse!" Pru yelled out in shock, the crowd gasped.

Thats not just it, when its wings were folded they were small and looked pretty useless like a chicken, but when he opened them , phew, it almost blew me away, literally.

"Give us details!" Snips yelled as she kneeled on his seat, the crowd joined in and chanted "Details! Details!"

"Well seeing as you asked" Wilington responded feeling very proud of himself that hes getting so much attention " id say that its wing span was. Wilington mummbles to himself looking to both sides of the room and silently mummbling numbers to himself. "Probably 18 feet long maybe even bigger"

.The crowd once again gasped.

"I dont understand, why is there such large wingspan?" James prescott asks.

"Well the only way to get a 1 ton draft horse of the ground is to have a large wingspan" Grayson replys.

The hall is now filled with scared voices, the girls were also unsure of what to think, but then Pru nudges to Lucky and Abigail to look at the man who was sketching in the corner had stopped, the man gave the finished drawing to Granger.

"Wilington, is this the creature you saw last night" Granger said handing the picture to the man, he looked at it for a minute before saying "thats him alright."

The crowd watched as the picture is taken down to the progector and appear on the screen, many of the people gave small scareams once they saw the picture, it was a horned, manged looking thing, with a long tail and large feathery bat-like wings.

The crowd started to panic, familys clutched their children tightly and people started to shout protests saying the animal needs to be killed and men shouting that they volunteer the hunt the beast, the girls start to look very unsure about this.

"People are getting very passionate about this whole thing" Abigail says as she looks around her at all the shouting people

"Maybe a little too passionate" Pru says trying to speak over all the towns folk

"I know i shouldnt be saying this but... its just an animal, its doing what it needs to survive. Lucky says

"No i agree with you, i shouldnt have been so upset about the whole thing from the start, i should have just listened to you guys, its very unlikely that it will come back and it was only one time." Pru says to lucky

"Settle down every one, settle down, i can see the firery determination in your eyes and I-...um i mean WE are desperate to get this creature to stop its mass of destruction of our town and other towns, and I as your faithfull mayor will guide you all to victory!" Mayor Gutierrez said proudly to the people although, he was probably more proud of himself more than the towns people.

The crowd cheers in unisin

"But first we must set some rules for the time being to ensure others safety." Mr Granger says taking out a clipbord

Rule number one! Everyone must be in thier houses including children and livestock at 5 oclock.

Rule number two! No one is alowed to go after the creature alone , unless that person has been given permision by the sheriffs, if they do not then they will be punished by being detained.

We will be requesting more arms to help us catch this animal, only males over 15 are accepted, we also need men to do the night watch untill ferther notice".

Rule number three! We do NOT kill the animal we just need to capture it.

And number four..." mr Granger looks directly at the three girls. "NO. exploring."

"That is all, we will be doing try outs for any one who wishes to help us track down this animal" he adds

The room starts to slowly , leaving only the girls stitting in thier seats.


End file.
